


Of Fan Fictions, Overseas Trips, and Unexpected Pregnancy

by 17jeongcheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Comedy, Implied Mpreg, M/M, coupjeong, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17jeongcheol/pseuds/17jeongcheol
Summary: The SEVENTEEN members must have been reading too much fan fictions lately because they kept on insisting that Seungcheol got Jeonghan pregnant... and somehow, he started to believe them. (WARNING: If symptoms persist, consult your doctor.)





	Of Fan Fictions, Overseas Trips, and Unexpected Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> Only three things ran in Seungcheol's mind when he was informed that Jeonghan was pregnant: (1) Does Jeonghan have egg cells? (2) Where will the baby exit? and (3) Was that even really possible?!
> 
> (also crossposted on aff: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1340290/)

 

“Babe? Hey, it’s me,” Seungcheol said with relief as the other finally picked up his call after twenty-seven tries, one hand holding the phone by his ear while the other was massaging his temple, trying to soothe his mild headache. Yes, out of impatience and worry, he counted the number of calls it’d take before the other would pick up. It was very unlikely for the other not to answer after three rings, by the way.

_“Hey, Cheol! This is Joshua.”_

Seungcheol's brows furrowed. He quickly glanced at the phone's screen and when he saw the caller ID was **JEONGHAN** , his confusion was doubled. "Uhm, okay. Where's Jeonghan? And what is that cow-like whining I hear from the background?" He asked as he increased the volume of his phone and put it closer to his ear so he could clearly hear the commotion from the other line. Joshua muttered a nervous laugh and because of that, Seungcheol's sexy brows furrowed even more.

"Shua?" he asked, not minding to hide the irritation in his voice.

 _"Ha-ha, that cow-like whine is from your boyfriend, Cheol,"_  Joshua answered which made his forehead crease. "He's been like that since yesterday already."

"Why? What’s happening to him?" he asked, almost whispering. His chest felt tight as different scenarios of Jeonghan in a difficult situation filled his thoughts. He imagined his lover having a hard time without him by his side and it pained him because who the hell would not be? He made a promise with Jeonghan before that he would always be by his side, yet when the time came that he really needed him, he wouldn't be there?

How irresponsible of a boyfriend was he?

But, damn it! If only he didn't have to be in Japan with their CEO and manager for a talk about their Japanese activities, he would've been on Jeonghan's side already, holding his hands and softly whispering in his ear that everything would be okay to make him feel better.

"Why isn't he at the hospital yet?” His worry was swiftly replaced by irritation. “Shua, as the third oldest in the group, I expected that you’d be more responsible—"

 _"Have you forgotten already how he hated the scent of hospitals? He said he would die because of being hospitalized, not his sickness itself. Besides,"_ Joshua lowered his voice, " _...we're suspecting he might be pregnant, dear leader."_

Seungcheol coughed from an invisible lump in his throat. _Huh?_ "W-What?" he asked, shocked and confused. He was in a state of shock because as far as he knew, he didn't have any deficiency in his sense of hearing, so how come he would be hearing it wrong? "Come again, Joshua?"

He heard the other sigh. _"I said he might be carrying your child. He kept on throwing up early in the morning since two days ago only to release nothing but liquids! And mind you, it only happens in the morning. Isn't that a sign of pregnancy? Morning sickness––that’s what it's called, right?"_

Seungcheol shook his head savagely, trying to clear his thoughts. Was Joshua high on drugs? Or he lacked sleep so he’s hallucinating? Whatever he was, he’s a hundred percent sure that the other was in either of the two choices. Or he may even be both high on drugs and hallucinating due to lack of sleep.

Seungcheol clicked his tongue.

"Really, Josh, this is not funny." He tried to laugh, expecting that the man on the other line would laugh as well to confirm his other thought that it was just a poorly-planned prank. But Joshua stayed quiet, so his laughter trailed down until it was completely gone and was replaced with a sigh. He massage his nape before he tightly shut his eyes––worried and anxious.

 _"I'm serious, Cheol. He's so moody as well and oh, do you want to know what he did to Seokmin and Soonyoung?"_ the other asked. He rolled his eyes and didn't bother to answer because he knew that he'd tell it anyway. And he wasn’t wrong. _"He tried to chase them all over the dorm with Jihoon’s sharpest pencils on his hand, aiming for their eyeballs! Really, that was so scary!"_

Seungcheol straightened his back on his seat, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "What? Didn't he know that it’s dangerous?" His brows formed a single line. His grip on his phone tightened. "What triggered him to do that, anyway?"

Joshua giggled. _"Oh, it’s because they just voiced out our thoughts..."_

Seungcheol swore he heard a demonic laugh after Joshua’s voice.

“What thoughts? That he’s possibly pregnant?”

 _"Yeah! They teased your boyfriend that he might be pregnant, and if it’s true, then he would be fat and if that happens, you will leave him because he's already ugly and totally not sexy and attractive,"_ Joshua answered in between chuckling and talking. He could imagine a huge grin forming on his lips and that teasing look on his face. It was a good thing that they were just talking over the phone, or else he didn’t know if he would be able to control himself from hurting his friend. He was so in the mood for violence, especially after what he heard from the other.

God knows how much of a bully Joshua was in contrast of his church boy image.

Seungcheol shouted, "Yah! Why would I leave him because of that shallow reason? Even if he gets fat, I'll never stop loving him!" He quickly took his laptop and started looking for an available flight that day. _I’m doing this for Jeonghan, okay? Nothing else!_

_"So does that mean you already believe our suspicion about him being pregnant?"_

Seungcheol’s fingers on the keyboard froze.

"N-No, no. Of course not!” Seungcheol heard a chuckle from the other line, clearly laughing at his indecisiveness. He sighed in defeat, “I don't know, okay? That’s just so impossible. Where will the baby exit, huh? Does he have egg cells to fertilize with my sperm? We all know he looks like a girl, and would sometimes act like one, but _is he a girl?_ I’ve seen everything about him, so how can that even be possible?" he rebuked, face in a color of cherry tomatoes.

Whoops, the last line was too much, he guessed. With a deep sigh, he added, "You read too many fan fictions, Joshua. I told you they’re bad for our mental health!” _And relationships!_

Don’t get him wrong, he’s not really against fan-made stories. The fans love _them_ and whatever they love doing, they’d try to understand as a sign of gratitude. It’s just that Seungcheol had a traumatic experience with _them_.

_One boring day while on break after weeks of promotions, Wonwoo stumbled upon a fan fiction site recommended by a fan on their V-Live chat box. It was unbelievable how Wonwoo spent hours reading from the site, telling them how he was being paired with Mingyu, Jun, Joshua, and even Jeon Jungkook. One time he was laughing, then the next he was already bawling his eyes out. He said that the writer killed Mingyu and they did not have a happy ending, which depressed him because he concluded that in the story, he would live his life alone until he die. That made him roll his eyes out and decided to visit the site himself, to ease his boredom because he had nothing else to do._

_He chose the story with him as the lead, and when he saw Jeonghan’s name on the character list, he concluded it was okay. Jeonghan sat beside him and together they read the fan fic._

_The end of the story traumatized him the most – especially because Jeonghan started hitting him nonstop, yelling that he must not love him anymore and the likes._

_“How dare you choose a story with you and Jihoonie as the pairing? Do you not love me anymore?” Jeonghan kept yelling. “Did you intentionally choose that, huh?”_

Yes, the story he randomly chose had a past of him and Jeonghan, and would end up with him and Jihoon. It wasn’t intentional as what Jeonghan was accusing him. He really thought it was a story made for him and his pretty boyfriend.

Right there, on their third month of being together, their first quarrel occurred. And it lasted for almost a week.

Seungcheol shivered at the flashback. It was the worst week of his life! Jeonghan wouldn’t talk to him no matter how much he explained that he didn’t mean to choose the story. Jihoon also tried to help, but the pretty male’s temper just got worse. They were only reconciled when Seungcheol decided to write a sloppy fan fiction of his own and gave them to Jeonghan. Of course, it was a story of the two of them, with all the cheesy scenarios and cheesy lines. It didn’t even exceed two-thousand words, but Jeonghan decided that he loved it. He even printed it! He was glad that he didn’t let the others see it, saying it was for his eyes only. And he felt thankful for it. He didn’t need another round of teasing because of his short existence of being a frustrated romance writer. Just to earn his boyfriend’s forgiveness.

 _"When was the last time you had sex with him?"_ Joshua suddenly asked which made his face turn tomato red. _What the-?_

"Hey! That's a private matter, why do you even ask," he hissed with a grunt.

 _"Just humor me, Cheol! Wait, should I rephrase my question? When is the time that you two_ did not _have sex when together?_ _"_ Joshua sarcastically asked, earning a huge grunt from him.

Seriously, if only he was near him, he'd smack his face with a piranha’s set of teeth and drown him in a drum of boiling cooking oil! Joshua really had the talent to piss him off and embarrass him at the same time.

It wasn’t that he and Jeonghan were nymphomaniacs, or sex addicts, as what the other was implying— _No_. It’s just that their sex hormones ignite the best whenever they’re together, skin against skin, and it was so hard to control their body from reacting from each other. Heated sex would always be the result of their uncontrolled desire for each other, and the members immediately knew when to give them privacy and leave them alone whenever it happens.

He heard a bunch of laughing voices from the background.

"Yah!" he shouted, further embarrassed as he realized that their conversation was open to the other members. Must his sex life be really discussed in front of them all?

He closed his eyes. _There’re more teasing to come,_ he thought.

 _"Jeonghannie hyung is finally asleep! What a relief,"_ he heard Chan say. _"Seungcheol hyung, what gender do you want the baby to have?"_

Seungcheol opened his eyes. "Shut up! It's impossible for him to be pregnant."

 _"Why? Do you always use protection?"_ Joshua teased. Another batch of roaring laughter escaped from the background. He groaned in frustration. It seemed like the members were complete, sans Jeonghan, from the other line and were eager to hear their conversation. And to bully him.

"Shut up! There’s a _real_ baby beside you, Shua. Censor your words, please."

 _“I’m not a baby anymore, hyung!”_ Chan complained.

 _“You heard the guy, Cheol. Chan can already even make a baby of his own,”_ Joshua said with a chuckle. He heard Chan agree and the rest of the boys once again erupted in a fit of laughter.

“Why are you all so persistent—”

 _"Hyung! We're saying the truth! You got Jeonghan hyung pregnant!"_ Jun shouted. He scoffed and decided to turn off the phone instead of continuing to listen to their non-sense blabbering.

He shook his head gently. What they were saying was just plain stupid.

He brought his attention back to his laptop. When he already found the available flight he could get, he grabbed his phone once again and called their manager. After five rings, the manager finally picked up.  _"Hello, Seungcheol? The meeting is still ongoing. Why?"_

He was left in the hotel as per his request. It had been five days since he went to Japan, and during those days he wasn’t able to talk to Jeonghan due to schedule differences. And when he finally had the chance, it was Joshua who answered, and worse, he was given the most impossible information he could get! The most frustrating one, on top of that.

"Hyung, I'll be going back to Seoul in fifteen minutes' time. Don't bother stopping me because I won't be stopped. Just make up an excuse for CEO-nim and I'll just explain later, bye!" Then he hung up the phone. He immediately stood up and grabbed his bag to pack his things, which wasn’t really necessary because he only brought few clothes and skin care products for their seven day-trip, and he didn’t really toss them all around the hotel room, so he’s good to go after only a few minutes.

He rode a taxi bringing him to the airport, mind unable to relax and mind filled with the impossible.

 

***

 

 _Jeonghan carrying our baby, though it sounds good, it's still... impossible,_ he thought while leaning his head on the plane's window. _We're still too young to have a baby and besides, why am I even considering that idea? Haven't I studied biology before? My fourth grade teacher clearly taught us that males can never get pregnant except when... Jeonghan is really a girl?_

The thought of it made him shiver and beads of sweat started to form on his forehead, making his bangs stick to his eyes. He closed his eyes to concentrate.

He saw _everything_ about Jeonghan, even more than seeing. He touched, groped, tasted, and licked every part of him. Girls have _it_ , and Jeonghan clearly don’t. Unless…

His eyes flung open wide, dumbfounded with a racing heartbeat.

_The actual fuck? Don't tell me that Jeonghan is a hermaphrodite? Come to think of it, he's so pretty that I mistook him oftentimes as a girl before if not for his masculine strength when he’s not on his lazy-ass mode..._

He closed his eyes again and tried to relax. Several questions came through his already dazed mind. A heated debate between his rational part versus his delusive part occurred, until a final question popped out of it:

_Oh my God, will I be a good father?_

And there we can conclude what part of his mind won.

 

***

 

"Hyung! Whoa! You're here!" Seungkwan excitedly hugged him as soon as he opened the door and found him standing there, fidgeting and biting his lip in worry. He pushed the younger aside and made his way inside because the outside temperature was freezing him to death.

"Wow! Look who arrived here immediately," Joshua teased after he gave Seungcheol a light hug. "You were that worried, huh?" He crossed his arms together and raised an eyebrow, looking so smug and triumphant.

Seungcheol ignored his question. "Where's Jeonghan?"

"In his room." Minghao answered who came out of nowhere holding a bowl of cereal. He thanked him and did not bother to have a small talk with the rest, nor explain why he came there unannounced and without their manager. He didn't want to be bombarded with questions yet, not when he was too worried about his boyfriend and who knows, their _baby_.

Yeah, he was already considering the possibility of it. He hoped he wouldn’t regret it.

He was finally in front of their shared bedroom, hesitant to open the door. His eyes caught Jihoon’s figure from across their bedroom, raising an eyebrow as if mocking him and telling him to man up.

He finally opened the door and walked inside.

"Jeonghan?" he gently called. He saw Jeonghan lying uncomfortably on his bed.

"Hey, babe." He sat beside him and gently stroked his hair. It was wet with sweat, but the male still looked the most beautiful in his eyes. Jeonghan slowly opened his sleepy eyes and smiled upon seeing him.

"C-Cheol... Seungcheol... You're here," Jeonghan said in a drunken manner and hiccupped. Seungcheol's forehead creased. He tried to smell his boyfriend's mouth and realized he was indeed drunk.

_The heck?_

"What's the meaning of this? Why are you drunk?" he asked, slowly losing his cool. Why did he drink when he wasn’t feeling well? And alcohol’s bad for the pregnant, right? What if something bad happened to their baby?

Jeonghan giggled, obviously lost in the grasp of the alcohol in his system. "Hmmm? I... I don't know! They... they offered me lots of sojus and beers, and..."  Jeonghan hiccupped once again. "Joshua a-allowed me to get drunk, anyway. H-he said it’s ok-okay."

"What? He allowed you to get drunk despite of your condition?! He said you were feeling bad since yesterday that's why I immediately came here because I'm worried and then I'll just find out that you're drunk?" His jaw stiffed.

Jeonghan giggled, already not his usual self, and sat down from the bed to cup his face gently.

"W-what did he say? I wasn't feeling bad... I just... I just miss you so much, Cheol. It's our anniversary today, yet you’re not here in Seoul to spend it with me? D-Damn that trip! Anyway, happy third anniversary, babe..." he traced Seungcheol's lips with his fingers and finally passed out.

"I don't understand," Seungcheol whispered to himself as he covered his boyfriend with a blanket. "You're sick and pregnant, yet they allowed you to get drunk?"

A chuckle separated him from his deep thoughts.

"You’re so dumb, hyung. It's been five days since Jeonghan hyung last saw you, and it so happened that today’s your anniversary which Jeonghannie hyung talked about nonstop for days, so we just helped him a little by… making you fall for our trap," explained Jihoon who he didn't notice enter the room.

He turned to face the bite-size intruder.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked with a glare.

"Everything's fake. I mean, Jeonghan hyung's not really sick or pregnant either," Jihoon explained with a smirk. "We intentionally made him drunk so the acting will be realistic. You heard his whining over the phone, right? That’s one! We know you'd be so worried, so you’d hurry back home, then..."

Jihoon wasn’t able to finish his sentence when Seungcheol angrily stood up and aimed to hit the toddler-sized composer with the hardbound book he saw like he was some sort of a bull seeing a red flag. Jihoon quickly ran away while laughing and screaming for help. The other members who were just nearby and heard the commotion quickly hid inside their rooms and locked their doors.

"How dare you make me worried to death!" he screamed as he banged Jihoon, Soonyoung, and Joshua’s room.

"We just helped the both of you, hyung!" Soonyoung shouted from inside.

"And what about Jeonghan being pregnant, huh?" he raged.

"Just to spice up your life a little, hyung. It’s Shua hyung’s idea! _He-he!_ " Jihoon answered.

Seungcheol was about to yell again when the main door flung open, revealing a shocked female SEVENTEEN coordinator.

"Choi Seungcheol? What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in Japan?" she asked with arched eyebrows.

Seungcheol lowered the book on the shelf nearby and sighed.

"I'm here to make someone real pregnant," he whispered in gritted teeth which earned a giggle from the younger members who seemed to have radar ears inside their shared bedrooms.

"What? Come again, Seungcheol?" manager asked, confused by the other’s response.

“Nothing, noona. It’s our anniversary, so please leave us alone. No offense meant,” he said with a smirk. The female seemed to get what he meant so she gave him a naughty smile and headed out on her own.

 _We won’t stop until I get you pregnant for real, my angel,_ he naughtily thought.

“That perverted look on hyung’s face is dangerous. We must hide Jeonghan hyung!” he heard Hansol mutter from the slightly ajar door of his shared bedroom with Seungkwan, heads peeking from the opened space. He heard the others’ savage plans of hiding the sleeping male as if he wasn’t there to hear them out, like giving Seungcheol a sleeping pill and bring his body to an unknown place. Or kidnap Jeonghan and offer him to the aliens, just so he could avoid being ravished by their _pervert hyung._

Seungcheol punched his palm hard, gritting his teeth as if he was asking for a fight. He made sure they can all see his murderous expression.

“Oops!” The ajar doors finally closed shut and the peeking heads disappeared.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, this was co-written with a friend a few years back, with another pairing from another group. Don't try to search, it's been deleted lololol. I just did a few alterations of some scenes and improved it a bit. This is one of my few personal favorites that I wrote. I hope you like this! ^*^ COMMENTS ARE SO APPRECIATED <3


End file.
